Ein Sommer auf der Happy Holiday
by aruaLeiD
Summary: Bella arbeitet mit ihrer besten Freundin Alice über den Sommer auf dem Luxusschiff Happy Holiday“als Kellnerin.Als der neue Pianist seine Arbeitsstelle antritt wirbelt er ihr Leben durcheinander und auch Alice bandelt endlich mit dem Fitnesstrainer an...
1. Neuer Sommer, neues Glück

**Kapitel 1: Neuer Sommer, neues Glück**

_Bella:_

„Alice, bist du endlich fertig? Unsere Schicht fängt gleich an und ich hab keine Lust schon wieder wegen dir zu spät zu kommen.", rufe ich durch unsere Doppelkabine hier an Bord der „Happy Holiday". Ich, Isabella Marie Swan – 20 Jahre, und meine beste Freundin, Alice Brandon – 21 Jahre, arbeiten diesen Sommer in unseren Semesterferien auf dem Luxusschiff als Kellnerinnen. Wir waren bereits letzten Sommer hier um unsere Kasse ein bisschen aufzubessern und nebenbei trotzdem etwas vom Urlaubsfeeling einzufangen. Wir beide studieren zusammen an der „Yale University" in unserem vierten Semester. Alice bereitet sich mit ihrem Journalismusstudium auf ihre Karriere im Kritisieren des Modegeschmacks der Stars und Sternchen vor und ich für meinen Teil habe mich für eine Zukunft in der Innenarchitektur entschieden. Wir sind bereits seit dem Kindergarten unzertrennlich und teilen uns nun mittlerweile sogar die Wohnung im Studentenwohnheim.

Als Alice endlich fertig gestylt aus dem Badezimmer kommt wird es höchste Zeit um in das Außenrestaurant des Dampfers zu flitzen. ( .com/cgi/set?id=10770328 ) „Wir sind schon wieder viel zu spät dran. Hoffentlich ist Mike noch nicht aufgefallen, dass wir noch nicht da sind.", raunt Alice mir zu als wir hektisch um die Ecke schlittern. Mike Newton ist unser Vorgesetzter – so zu sagen der Oberkellner – und er kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden. Leider lässt er seinen Ärger über unser Verspäten dann meistens an Alice aus. Wir haben das ungute Gefühl, dass er ein Auge auf mich geworfen hat. Wir schlittern gerade nach draußen in den Buffetbereich als Mike zum Kellnermeeting aufruft. „Puh, grade nochmal Glück gehabt", flüstert Angela, eine andere Kellnerin und mittlerweile Freundin, uns zu als wir uns neben sie stellen. Wir werden in die verschiedenen Ecken und Bereiche des Restaurants eingeteilt, so, dass immer 3 Kellner zusammen einen Bereich abdecken. Ich muss heute mit Jessica und Angela zusammen arbeiten. Ich seufze leise als Mike das bekannt gibt – ich kann Jessica nicht besonders gut leiden. Sie lästert besonders viel über alles und jeden und ich möchte lieber gar nicht wissen was sie hinter meinem Rücken alles über mich sagt. Wir treffen die letzten Vorbereitungen bevor die ersten Gäste wieder von Land eintreffen. Wir haben von gestern bis morgen einen Aufenthalt in Havanna. Ich hoffe, dass ich morgen die Möglichkeit habe mir auch etwas von der Stadt anzuschauen denn dazu bin ich bisher leider noch nicht gekommen. „Habt ihr schon gehört? Morgen kommt der neue Pianist an Bord.", beginnt Jessica schon den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch vor uns auszubreiten, „Oh ich bin ja so gespannt. Hoffentlich ist er ein Schnuckelchen. Was meint ihr? Oh ich bin schon ganz gespannt. Lauren hat erzählt, dass Tyler ihr erzählt hat, dass….". Ab hier stelle ich meine Ohren auf Durchzug. Ich möchte mir meine Meinung über den neuen Mitarbeiter lieber selbst bilden als mich durch irgendwelche Gerüchte zu falschen Vorurteilen verleiten zu lassen. Der bisherige Pianist, Steve, wurde entlassen als er beim herumwühlen in einer der ziemlich teuren Gästekabinen erwischt wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie Alice Jasper, dem Fitnesstrainer, sehnsüchtig hinterher schaut und muss lächeln. So schüchtern kenne ich den kleinen Wirbelwind sonst gar nicht. Aber wenn es um Jasper geht ist bei Alice alles ein bisschen anders. Sie kennen sich seit dem letzten Sommer. Wir haben ihn gleich an unserem ersten Tag kennen gelernt und sind auch außerhalb unserer Zeit hier an Bord in Kontakt geblieben. Naja zumindest Jasper und ich – der mittlerweile ein sehr guter Freund für mich geworden ist. Alice hat sich nie getraut sich mal bei ihm zu melden oder mit ihm am Telefon zu sprechen. Deshalb musste ich ihr danach immer alle Einzelheiten und am besten das ganze Gespräch wortwörtlich wiedergeben. Gerade als die ersten Gäste durch die Terrassentür das Restaurant betreten passieren mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig: Jasper lächelt Alice mit seinem zugegeben ziemlich entwaffnenden Lächeln an. Diese wird rot, schaut weg und bleibt mit ihrem Fuß an einem Pfosten hängen. Sie fällt und daraufhin fliegt das Tablett mit dem Rotwein, welches sie gerade in den Händen hatte in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und landet auf Jaspers weißem T-Shirt. Ich kann nicht anders und muss erst einmal kurz auflachen.

_Alice:_

„Oh scheiße….", fluche ich. Das kann doch gerade nicht wirklich passiert sein. „Jasper….das…. ich….es tut mir… so leid….", stottere ich vor mich hin und gucke starr auf den Boden. Meine Güte ist mir das peinlich. Als Jasper nicht reagiert schaue ich auf und blicke direkt in zwei blaue Augen die mich amüsiert anfunkeln. Er fasst mit seinen Händen an den Saum seines mittlerweile roten und nassen T-Shirts und zieht es sich in einer eleganten Bewegung über den Kopf. (.com/cgi/set?id=10771042 ) Mir klappt der Mund auf und ich kann ihn nur anstarren. Der weiß aber auch was er für eine Wirkung auf mich hat. Na gut vermutlich hat er auf ziemlich viele Frauen so eine Wirkung was mich auch nicht wundert. Immerhin ist Jasper Withlock einfach ein Traummann – mein Traummann. Mit seinen 1,82m, der blonden wuscheligen Lockenpracht und seinen strahlenden blauen Augen bringt er wohl alle Frauen aus der Ruhe. Nicht zu vergessen sein perfekter Körper der durch das Fitnesstraining perfekt gestählt ist. „Das macht doch nichts, Alice", raunt er, zwinkert mir zu und geht dann mit eleganten Schritten in Richtung der Kabinen. Ich kann nichts weiter tun als ihm wie hypnotisiert hinterher zu starren – noch immer seinen Anblick vor meinem inneren Auge, als Bella mich unsanft anrempelt und somit zurück in die reale Welt holt.

_Jasper:_

Gott, was ist Alice niedlich. Wie sie vor mir stand und betreten auf den Boden geschaut hat vor lauter Scham. Und ihr Blick als ich mir mein T-Shirt ausgezogen habe. Ja ich weiß was ich für eine Wirkung auf Frauen habe und ich weiß auch wie sehr gerade Alice mir verfallen ist. Ich bin auch wahrlich kein Kostverächter und Alice zieht mich durchaus an – aber gerade weil ich weiß wie stark Alice auf mich reagiert werde ich mich nicht auf sie einlassen. Ich bin einfach kein Mensch für feste Beziehungen und für einen One – Night – Stand ist mir die kleine, verrückte Fee zu schade. Bella sagt immer ich sei verrückt weil ich der Meinung bin, dass ich keine feste Bindung eingehen kann aber ich bin ziemlich überzeugt davon. Tatsächlich ist Bella, neben meiner Mutter, die einzige Frau in meinem Leben zu der ich eine dauerhafte Bindung führe. Sie ist meine beste Freundin geworden und ich habe nicht vor daran jemals wieder etwas zu ändern. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich an meine ganzen Liebschaften noch gewöhnen kann denn auch diese Eigenschaft gehört nun mal zu mir. Auch ihr zu Liebe lasse ich die Finger von Alice….


	2. Der Retter und ein Tag in Havanna

Kapitel 2: Der Retter und ein Tag in Havanna

Bella:

Als Jasper schon lange in Richtung Kabinen verschwunden ist und alle anderen längst wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgehen steht Alice immer noch an demselben Fleck und starrt auf die Stelle an der Jasper bis eben noch gestanden hat. Dieser kleine Mistkerl. Er weiß ganz genau wie schnell er Alice aus der Fassung bringen kann und dann muss er auch noch sein T-Shirt direkt vor ihr ausziehen. Kein Wunder, dass die arme Alice so durch den Wind ist. Bei ihr angekommen bringe ich sie erst mal in die wirkliche Welt zurück indem ich ihr, zugegeben, etwas unsanft den Ellenbogen in die Seite ramme. Sie schreckt hoch und schaut mich ganz ertappt an so dass ich lachen muss. „Mensch Alice komm mal wieder runter. Er ist gar nicht mehr da und wir müssen eigentlich mal arbeiten.", erinnere ich sie an ihre Pflichten. Erkenntnis blitzt in ihren Augen auf und schon ist sie davon geflitzt um endlich die Gäste in ihrem Bereich zu bedienen. Oh, das sollte ich übrigens auch mal machen. Jessica flirtet währenddessen mit dem zwielichtigen Barkeeper James und die arme Angela kommt mit dem Bedienen gar nicht mehr hinterher. „Sorry Ang, ich bin jetzt da und übernehme die zwei neuen Tische, okay?". Sie nickt mir mit einem dankbaren Lächeln zu und nimmt auch schon die nächste Bestellung auf. Ich mache mich, mit Stift und Block bewaffnet auf den Weg zu dem nächsten Tisch um die Getränkebestellung aufzunehmen. Es ist ein Tisch für 5 Personen an dem bereits drei Stühle besetzt sind. Eine hübsche Frau mit einem herzförmigen Gesicht und braunen Haaren, ein blonder ziemlich gut aussehender Mann – beide Ende dreißig und ein bärenartiger, muskulöser, dunkelhaariger Mann ungefähr in meinem Alter. „Guten Abend", begrüße den Tisch mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Darf ich Ihnen schon etwas zu trinken bringen?". Der blonde Mann lächelt zurück und blickt daraufhin fragend zu, wahrscheinlich, seiner Frau. Der Bär dagegen grinst mich breit an und zeigt mir damit seine Grübchen die ihn viel eher zu einem Teddybären machen als zu einem richtigen Bär: „Ich hätte gerne eine Cola". Ich nicke ihm zu und notiere mir dazu noch den Rotwein für die anderen Beiden. Ich drehe mich um, um mich um die Bestellung zu kümmern und stoße gegen etwas hartes und muskulöses. Überrascht blicke ich an der Männerbrust nach oben und werde sofort von zwei strahlenden grünen Augen gefangen genommen. „Oh, Entschuldigung…", holt mich mein Gegenüber schnell wieder zurück in die Realität. Peinlich berührt bringe ich etwas Abstand zwischen uns und schaue mir dabei sein ganzes makelloses Gesicht an. „Nein, kein Problem. Mir tut es leid." Ich lächele ihn schüchtern an. Hinter diesem Gott steht eine große blonde Frau die ganz sicher als Model arbeitet, so schön wie sie ist. Na das war ja klar. Die Beiden gehen an mir vorbei zu dem Tisch an dem ich gerade eben die Bestellung aufgenommen habe und setzen sich auf die beiden übrigen Stühle. Ich drehe mich zurück zu dem Tisch um die neuen Bestellungen aufzunehmen und vermeide es dabei den Gott anzuschauen, aus Angst wieder in seinen smaragdfarbenen Augen zu versinken. Auf dem Rückweg mit der Bestellung für den 5er – Tisch rempelt mich Mike Newton, der Oberkellner, an und stößt gegen mein Tablett. Das Wasser und der Rotwein übergießen meine weiße Bluse und ich zucke vor Schreck etwas zurück. Das hat er doch mit Absicht gemacht. Ich schaue Mike an und folge dann seinem Blick, der auf meinem Busen liegt. Dieser ist leider, dadurch dass die Bluse nass und durchsichtig geworden ist, besser zu sehen als mir lieb ist. Ich bin so geschockt, dass ich überhaupt nicht weiß was ich sagen soll. Gerade als ich ansetze um meinem Ärger Luft zu machen merke ich wie mir jemand eine Jacke über legt und jemand sich vor mich stellt…..

Es ist der unglaublich gutaussehende Empfänger dieser Getränke der mich wahrscheinlich gerade davor rettet durch einen dummen Kommentar meinen Job zu verlieren. „Ich denke hier gibt es nichts zu sehen. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen wenn Sie sich um unsere Getränke kümmern könnten während sie sich eine frische und trockene Bluse anziehen geht. Oder ist das ein Problem für Sie?", sagt er höflich, allerdings in schneidendem Ton zu meinem Vorgesetzten. Dieser stottert etwas unbeholfen vor sich hin, nickt und schleicht dann zur Bar um sich um die Getränke zu kümmern. „Danke…", bringe ich leise heraus und merke wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schießt. „Kein Problem", sagt er und ich kann das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören was mich dazu bringt ihn endlich anzuschauen. „Du kannst mir die Jacke zurück geben wenn du sie nicht mehr brauchst. Ich denke wir werden uns noch häufiger sehen." Er zwinkert mir zu bevor er sich mit eleganten Schritten zurück zu seinem Tisch begibt. Ich dagegen mache mich wie in Trance auf den Weg um mir eine saubere Bluse anzuziehen. Jetzt erst bemerke ich wie unglaublich gut seine Jacke riecht, die noch immer über meinen Schultern liegt und meinen Oberkörper vor den Blicken schützt. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen habe ziehe ich noch einmal den Duft ein bevor ich sie in meinem Zimmer zurück lasse und mich auf den Weg zurück auf die Terrasse mache um wenigstens noch beim Aufräumen zu helfen, denn das Abendessen ist bereits vorbei… Alice und ich fallen am Abend nur noch erschöpft ins Bett.

Heute bin ich früh wach und schleiche mich unter die Dusche um Alice nicht zu wecken. Es ist unglaublich, ich bin tatsächlich einmal vor ihr wach obwohl sie normalerweise die Frühaufsteherin von uns beiden ist. Aber ich freue mich unglaublich, dass ich heute Havanna sehen kann und möchte deshalb keine Zeit verlieren bis ich endlich durch die Straßen der 3. Mio. Stadt schlendern kann. Vor dem Spiegel betrachtete ich mich. Ich sehe dunkelbraune, wache Augen. Eine gerade Nase, einen vollen Mund und eine reine Haut. Mein Gesicht wird von dunkelbraunen leicht gewellten Haaren eingerahmt, die mir bis zur Mitte meines Rückens reichen. Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich durchschnittlich. Mit dieser Erkenntnis mache ich mich fertig und ziehe mein neues gelbes Kleid und schwarze flache Schuhe an. Dazu schnappe ich mir noch meine Handtasche und Sonnenbrille und dann geht's los. ( .com/cgi/set?id=10769594 )Alice kann leider nicht mitkommen, da sie heute auch noch arbeiten muss. Dafür wollen wir heute Abend noch schnell am Hafen etwas essen und in einer Bar einen Cocktail trinken damit sie auch nochmal vom Schiff runter kommt. Mein heutiger Ausflug beginnt auf der „Plaza de la Revolución". Dort werfe ich von der Plattform des „Memorial José Marti" und wage einen Blick über die Stadt. Der Ausblick ist unglaublich. Ich schlendere durch die Einkaufsstraße und bleibe bei einem Souveniersshop stehen. In jeder Stadt oder Land in dem wir anlegen oder in dem ich e gewesen bin kaufe ich eine Postkarte mit einem schönen Landschafts – oder Stadtmotiv um mich an alles besser erinnern zu können. Zu Hause pinne ich die Postkarten dann an die „Urlaubswand". Als ich mich entschieden habe suche ich noch etwas Kleines für Alice und Jasper weil beide leider nicht die Möglichkeit hatten sich die tolle Stadt näher anzusehen. Schnell hab ich mich entschieden und will gerade zur Kasse gehen als mir jemand auf die Schulter tippt. Ich drehe mich um und blicke an eine muskulöse Brust….

Es ist der große Teddybär vom Schiff. (.com/cgi/set?id=10771042 )Er grinst mich frech an. „Hey. Du bist doch die kleine Kellnerin von gestern Abend, oder? Ich bin Emmet." Er hält mir die Hand entgegen, die ich ergreife. Hätte ich das mal lieber gelassen. „Ähm… ich bin Bella. Sag mal willst du mir die Hand brechen?", bringe ich keuchend raus. Er schaut erst verwirrt und lässt dann schnell meine Hand wieder los. „Oh sorry. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so empfindlich bist.", witzelt er. Ich schaue ihn böse an und er fängt laut an zu lachen. „Bist du ganz alleine unterwegs?", vielleicht hat er ja den Gott mit den bronzefarbenen Haaren dabei… „Jap. Und deswegen hab ich mir gedacht, dass wir zwei jetzt zusammen irgendwo was essen gehen, ich hab unglaublichen hunger. Und danach machen wir die Stadt unsicher. Macht alleine eh viel weniger Spaß. Was sagst du dazu?", er wartet meine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, schwingt seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zieht mich hinter sich her. „Ähm… ja klar.", bringe ich noch raus. Das Essen mit Emmet ist unglaublich lustig. Er erzählt und erzählt und lacht sich halb tot. Ich erfahre, dass er mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder hier ist. Außerdem scheint die blonde Schönheit – Rosalie wie ich erfahre – Emmets Freundin zu sein. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich bin schon ein bisschen erleichtert auch wenn es mich eigentlich gar nichts angeht. Emmet ist unglaublich sympathisch – wie ein großer Bruder. Ich bin allerdings etwas schockiert als ich sehe was der Teddy mühelos an Essbarem in sich rein stopft. Mit dem Spitznamen „Teddy" ist er übrigens nicht so zufrieden aber das stört mich wenig. Emmet und ich schauen uns zusammen die Stadt an – auch wenn die kulturelle ebene etwas zu kurz kommt. Der Spaß steht dafür an erster Stelle. Wieder am Schiff angekommen verabschieden wir uns mit einer Umarmung voneinander und gehen jeder in seine Kabine.


	3. Edward und Jasper wow

Kapitel 3: Edward und Jasper

Bella:

Auf dem Rückweg komme ich am Speisesaal vorbei und höre feine Klänge. Warum läuft denn da Musik? Für das Abendessen ist es noch zu früh und im Sommer wird der Speisesaal so oder so nur selten genutzt. Ich öffne die Tür einen Spaltbreit und schaue hindurch.

Da sitzt er, mein Traummann und spielt auch noch Klavier. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von seinen schlanken Fingern abwenden die über die Tasten fliegen. Klavier spielen hat mich schon immer beeindruckt. Ich bin so gefangen von der Musik und dem Zauber der diesen Raum erfüllt, dass ich gar nicht bemerke, dass die Musik gestoppt hat.

Ein räuspern löst mich aus meiner Trance und meine Augen rucken nach oben um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ganz großer Fehler, denn schon wieder versinke ich in seinen Augen. Er lächelt als er das bemerkt und kommt anmutig auf mich zu. Ich mustere währenddessen seine makellose Erscheinung. (.com/cgi/set?id=10783103 )

„Hey. Endlich bekomme ich mal die Möglichkeit mich vorzustellen: Ich bin Edward – der neue Pianist ab heute. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Edward also… seltsamer Name. Aber er passt zu ihm. Wenn er der neue Pianist ist dann bleibt er den ganzen Sommer über hier und diese Aussicht stimmt mich erstaunlicher Weise fröhlich.

„Isabella. Aber… ähm… du kannst mich Bella nennen.", bringe ich nicht ganz so flüssig heraus.

Oh man seit wann bin ich denn so schüchtern wie ein kleines Mädchen?! Er scheint sich auch zu amüsieren und hält mir lächelnd seine Hand hin die ich ergreife. Es ist wie ein Stromschlag und ich zucke kurz zurück vor Schreck. Was war das denn? Edward sieht mich auch komisch an und will wohl gerade etwas sagen als sein Handy klingelt. Nach einem entschuldigenden Lächeln nimmt er ab und dreht sich ein Stück zur Seite.

„Hallo?"

„Ah Tanja. Was gibt's?", sagt er während er aus den Augenwinkeln kurz zu mir rüber schaut.

„Nein ich habe noch nicht angefangen zu arbeiten. Heute Abend erst."

„Carlile, Esme, Emmet und Rose sind noch hier. Sie gehen in den nächsten Tagen in New Orleans von Bord."

„Weil sie meine Familie sind und vorher auf Kuba Urlaub gemacht haben.", sagte er ziemlich genervt. Wer wohl Tanja ist? Wahrscheinlich seine Freundin. Klar hat er eine… wie sollte er auch nicht. So ein Traumkerl bleibt wohl nicht lange alleine.

„Du willst WAS?", stößt er schockiert hervor, „Wieso willst du in Miami aufs Schiff kommen? Du hast doch gar nicht gebucht und musst du denn nicht arbeiten? Außerdem werde ich gar keine Zeit für dich haben…".

Also irgendwie scheint es mir als wollte er diese Tanja nicht hier haben oder hört sich das nur für mich so an?!

„Ja genau. Wir sprechen einfach ein anderes Mal darüber, okay? „

„Gut… Ja…. Machs gut wir hören uns.", damit klappt er sein Handy zu und atmet einmal tief durch bevor er wieder in meine Richtung sieht. Meine Güte war der kurz angebunden.

Mein Blick fällt auf die Uhr hinter ihm und meine Augen weiten sich vor Schock. Oh nein in einer viertel Stunde wollte ich mit Alice los. Grade jetzt wo ich mich so gerne noch mit ihm unterhalten hätte. Wer weiß wann sich das nächste Mal die Möglichkeit dazu ergibt. Während ich Richtung Tür eile rufe ich ihm noch über meine Schulter zu:

„Sorry Edward, ich muss los. Wir sehen uns sicher später oder morgen noch."

Bevor er etwas erwidern kann bin ich schon zur Tür draußen und überlege was ich anziehen kann bis ich in Jasper hinein laufe.

Alice:

Puh ich bin fix und fertig von meiner Mittagsschicht. Ich hätte so gerne mit Bella die Stadt erkundet. Stattdessen musste ich mich mit Mike rumärgern der besonders schlechte Laune hatte. Naja wen wundert das nach der Aktion mit Bella gestern Abend. Das war wirklich genial.

Aber das hat er vollkommen verdient. Wie er Bella immer hinterher sieht und sie mit seinen widerlichen Blicken fast auszieht das gehört einfach mal bestraft. Wie gut, dass sie so naiv ist und sie das nicht bemerkt.

So jetzt gehe ich erst mal unter die Dusche um mich für heute Abend ein bisschen frisch zu machen. Ich freue mich schon darauf mit Bella den Abend am Hafen zu verbringen. So habe ich wenigstens die Chance auf nochmal das Schiff zu verlassen. Nachdem ich fertig bin mit meinem Outfit (.com/cgi/set?id=10785848 ) kommt Bella endlich zur Tür rein. Na das kann ja noch dauern.

„Oh Alice sorry, sorry, sorry. Ich war in der Stadt und dann hab ich noch jemand im Speisesaal getroffen und jetzt hier im Gang auch noch Jasper. Ich beeil mich auch. Wirklich."

Und schon ist sie im Bad verschwunden. Ich suche ihr in der Zwischenzeit was Passendes für Bella im Kleiderschrank zusammen als es klingelt. Wer ist das denn? Als ich die Tür öffne klappt mir die Kinnlade nach unten. Vor mir steht Jasper und er sieht wieder aus wie ein Supermodel. (.com/cgi/set?id=10787315 )

„Hi Jasper. Ich… du…. Was machst du… hier?"

Oh man ich stottere hier rum wie eine totale Vollidiotin. Ich atme einmal tief ein und aus bevor ich ihm wieder ins Gesicht schaue. Er lächelt mich an bevor er antwortet:

„Bella hat mich gefragt ob ich euch begleiten will heute Abend. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder Süße?". Süße? Und jetzt zwinkert er mir auch noch zu. Ich bitte ihn mit einer Handbewegung herein um mich nicht noch mehr vor ihm zum Affen zu machen und flüchte wieder zu Bellas Kleiderschrank.

Bella:

Ich komme gerade aus der Dusche und höre draußen Alice wie sie mit Jasper spricht. Naja wohl eher stottert. Ich hoffe sie bringt mich nicht um wenn wir nachher wieder zu Hause und vor allem alleine sind. Alice verhält sich vor Jasper genauso trottelig wie ich vor Edward.

Normalerweise ist es anders herum. Zumindest bei Alice. Da verliert jeder Kerl die Fassung. Sie behauptet zwar bei mir wäre das genauso aber ich glaube sie sagt das nur, damit ich mich gut fühle. Aber das ist gar nicht nötig. Eigentlich bin ich überhaupt nicht interessiert an einer festen Beziehung oder überhaupt irgendwelche Bindungen zu Männern aufzubauen die nicht auf freundschaftlicher Basis beruht.

Seit meiner letzten Beziehung mit Tyler habe ich erst mal die Nase voll Männern. Die belügen und betrügen sowieso nur. Fertig geschminkt und mit leichten Wellen in meinen Haaren gehe ich, nur mit dem Handtuch bekleidet, aus dem Badezimmer.

„Ciao Bella", begrüßt mich Jasper mit einem dreckigen und anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht. So richtig lassen kann er es mit seinen Anspielungen bei mir nicht obwohl er genau weiß, dass ich für ihn unerreichbar bin. Ich verdrehe gespielt die Augen in seine Richtung und gehe extra mit dem Hintern wackelnd und mit meinen Klamotten beladen an ihm vorbei zurück ins Bad. Nach 10 Minuten bin ich dann endlich fertig (.com/cgi/set?id=10788373 ) und gehe wieder raus um Alice zu erlösen, die, wie ich sehe, ganz verkrampft auf einem unserer kleinen Sessel Platz genommen hat und sich dazu zwingt auf den Boden und nicht zu Jasper zu starren.

Ich muss kurz auflachen womit ich die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf mich ziehe.

„Können wir dann endlich los oder was?", werfe ich grinsend in den Raum und versuche damit die Stimmung ein bisschen zu lockern. Klappt nicht. ´Wenn Emmet nur hier wäre´, denke ich lächelnd. Alice geht an mir vorbei und sieht mich böse an als wir drei zusammen das Zimmer verlassen.


End file.
